Blurred Lines
by lovebites123
Summary: A year on the War rages. But this time, a new face arrives to stir up trouble...
1. Chapter 1

Blurred Lines

**A/N: Hey. Welcome to the follow up of Fallen Angel. Where FA was from Harry's POV, this one will be from various POVs, mainly Draco, Hermione and Ron. I hope you take to this as much as you did FA. :)**

The Manor was a gloomy place at night. It was August 31, and in the morning, Draco would be leaving for Hogwarts for his final year. Without Harry. He hadn't, in fact, seen Harry all summer. It seemed the man had vanished into thin air. He knew, as Torva, he could get in and out of the grounds easy, but every meeting he had been to, Draco had noticed the green mask to be missing. He had asked his mother, father and godfather, and all three hadn't known either. He had asked Harry's friends, and they also didn't know, though Draco was sure Hermione and Ron had an idea. Right now, Draco was sulking, wearing simply his slacks, staring out of his bedroom window. It was near midnight, and thunder rain was coming down thick and fast, the odd flash of lightning blazing across the sky. Each flash lit up his room, which reflected in his window. The weather reflected his emotions; sad, lonely, cold. He watched as another flash lit up the sky, but this time it reflected a shadow in his room. A human shaped shadow. Draco didn't moved, instead continuing to look out of his window. The Manor was silent and everyone was asleep. He didn't have to turn around to know who his visitor was. "Where have you been?" He asked softly, quietly so as not to wake the rest of the house.

"Hunting. I've been busy. I'm sorry Draco…"

"Save it Harry." The blond stood and walked up to the man before him, taking in his rugged appearance. "I have been worried sick about you. Nobody has heard anything from you for weeks. Do you have any idea how I have felt?"

"Draco, I am so sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough." He spun and made his way back over to the window, stopping short of it this time as he wrapped his arms around himself.

Harry sighed. Cautiously, so as not to anger his boyfriend much more, he made his way over to him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. When he spoke, it was softly, and laced with regret. "Draco, I am so sorry. I've been out after Horcruxes. I've spent a lot of time in Dumbledore's office, retracing his steps, speaking to the people he spoke to. That's why I've been busy. I'm sorry I left you on your own, and I'm sorry I didn't let you know where I was. But the less people know the better. I don't want anybody knowing in case Tom decides to find out for himself. Please believe me." He started to kiss the blond's bare shoulder gently, slowly edging his way up to his neck and ear lobe.

"You think you can win me over that easy?" Draco asked, though he smirked and relaxed in his lover's arms.

"It seems to be working." Harry replied, continuing his ministrations.

Draco turned in Harry's arms, placing his hands on his partner's hips as Harry left his on Draco's waist. "It most certainly does." Draco leaned forward and captured his lover's lips in a sweet kiss before pulling him into a hug. "I understand that you have to leave and don't want people to know where you are, but at least let me know you're safe, yeah?"

"Draco, I can't come and visit you. Nor can I send an owl, they're all being intercepted." Harry sighed.

"I know. Just, some way, please?" Draco begged.

"I'll try. But I can't make any promises." Harry offered.

"That's enough." Draco replied. He pulled back. "Stay with me the night."

"I can't…"

"Please." Draco took his hand and pulled him over to the bed. "Just stay here. I need to know you're safe."

Harry stared at the needing look on his boyfriend's face before nodding, getting into bed beside the other.

That night, Draco fell asleep in the warm, comforting arms of his lover, but woke up in the cold confines of an empty bed, once again alone…

xxxxx

As per usual, Platform 9 ¾ was bustling with parents and students alike on September 1st. Draco was already sat in a compartment, staring out the window at the mass of people around him. He kept hoping to see a flash black amongst the crowd, or a twinkle of green in his reflection, but he saw neither. Instead, all he saw were hundreds of happy families and friends, excited for the new term. He heard the compartment door open and spun round quickly, hoping beyond hope that Harry had changed his mind. His face fell, however, when he saw Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Vincent, Astoria, Daphne, Theodore and Millicent walk in instead just as the train started to move.

Pansy instantly sensed her friend's sorrow. "Oh Draco…" she rushed forward and enveloped him into a hug, which he gladly returned. "It'll be alright Dray. He'll come back to you. He just needs to do…whatever it is he's doing, alone. If it makes things better, talk to Hermione and Ron. But later. For now, just let it all out." She held him as the tears started.

Draco cried and cried, letting out the emotions he had been holding back all summer. He was worried and scared for Harry, and just wanted to know he would be safe. Embarrassed at letting down his guard, he pulled back from the dark-haired girl and wiped his eyes quickly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to break down like that."

"Don't apologise Draco. Everybody has to at some point." Astoria told him kindly.

Draco smiled, before hesitating. "Hey, guys, can you give me some privacy please? I'd rather travel alone this time."

"Of course. Come on everyone, let's leave Draco alone." Pansy ordered them all back out, but held back a second. "Draco, don't hold it back all year. And certainly, don't shut us all out. It won't do you any good." She squeezed his hand and left, leaving him to his solitude.

For half the journey, Draco simply stared out of the window, locked in his own thoughts. However, when the train was nearing Leeds, Draco heard the carriage door open and somebody sit down opposite him. Turning his head, he come face to face with a girl. She was pretty, about his age, with dark brown hair, which she had curled, and bright blue eyes. He'd seen her before, he knew he had, but he couldn't place where, or what her name was. He raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

"Honestly, Draco, for the title Slytherin Ice Prince, you really don't know your subjects very well. I suggest you brush up on the names of the people in your house."

"Look, either tell me who you are and what you want, or get out. I'm really not in the mood." Draco sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Why? Because Harry left you to do some work for the Dark Lord?" the girl asked outright.

Draco eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Quickly, he cast three charms on the door: one to lock it, one to silence it, and one to black out the windows. "How do you know about that?"

She smiled. "I know more than you think. But anyway, I'm here to help you. Harry has asked me to help you."

"You spoke to Harry?" Draco asked happy.

"I did." She nodded in confirmation. "He asked me to act as the liaison between the two of you. I know what he's doing, he's told me. He didn't tell me everything, but he told me enough so that I could do my job. Just like he told you. I've been sworn to secrecy to not tell the Dark Lord though, of course. Anything he desperately needs to tell you, Hermione or Ron, or anything he needs to pass onto any of you, he'll do through me. Same for if any of you three need to desperately tell him anything or pass him anything. He's asked me because I can get in and out of the school the easiest. I'm also someone you can talk to Draco." She reached over and gently placed a hand on his knee. "I'm a good listener. And sometimes, an outsider's view is the best." She smiled and stared at him, letting him see all he needed too.

Looking at her, a girl he didn't even know the name of, Draco felt as if he could trust her. There was something about her, about the way she spoke, and the calming atmosphere she gave off, that made him know he wasn't being lied to. He smiled back. "Thank you." She smiled back and stood up, but Draco caught her hand. "What's your name?"

She turned back to him. "You'll find out eventually." She smiled again and exited the carriage, leaving Draco behind in a much better mood than he was before. He was determined now to find out who this girl was, and why he knew her face. More to the point, he was determined to find out how she knew about the Dark Lord, and her affiliations with him…

**xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Blurred Lines

After the Welcome Feast had been finished with, Draco made his way over to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Please, I need to get in." He told the Fat Lady.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you in without the password young man. And anyway, you're a Slytherin."

"For goodness sake, my House has never been a problem before. You let me in last year."

"That was last year. There are tighter rules this year, especially with Dumbledore's passing. I cannot let you in."

Draco sighed and rubbed his face. "Fine. Could you then, please, ask Hermione and Ron to come out? I need to speak with them as a matter of urgency."

"That I can do." She smiled at him and disappeared for a moment. She returned, and within seconds, the two people Draco needed to see stepped out.

"What's the matter Draco?" Hermione asked him.

"You'll see. Come with me, please." He turned on his heel and started on his way, back down the stairs and towards the dungeons, Hermione and Ron right behind him. He led them to his room and, once the three were in, silenced it. He turned on them. "Where's Harry?"

They looked at each other before Hermione stepped forward. "Draco…"

"Hermione please, I just want straight answers. Where is he?" Draco pushed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Draco, mate. We can't tell you. If we could, we would. But we promised Harry that we wouldn't. It's for the best that you don't know." Ron told him.

"What do you mean, 'it's for the best'?" Draco narrowed his eyes as he sat, indicating that they could too.

Ron looked to Hermione for help, and she articulated what he wanted to say. "Draco, your father is Tom's right hand-man. Do you honestly think that, once he starts to realise what Harry's doing, he won't use your father against you to find answers? What about your mother? He'll also use Legillemency on you, it's guaranteed. The less you know, the safer the three of you will be."

"So why's he told you?"

"Because we knew from the start. He couldn't hide it from us."

"OK, I get that." Draco said, nodding. "But what I don't understand is why he's not told me, yet he's told some random girl…"

"What random girl?" Hermione asked, unsure.

"A Slytherin. She come to find me in my compartment on the train. She told me Harry had told her what he was doing and that he had asked her to be liaison between the three of us and him. I have no idea who she is. But if it's that important, why's he told her and not me?" Draco asked again, sounding upset.

"That I don't know." Hermione answered honestly, genuinely. "What did she look like?"

"It doesn't matter. She's a Slytherin, you won't know her..." Draco trailed off, staring into the fire.

Hermione and Ron took the time in his silence to look at him. Being unsure as to where Harry was, was clearly taking its toll on Draco. He was starting to look tired and the weight was starting to drop off of him. His eyes had lost their sparkle and now looked dead. His skin was starting to look grey and his overall aura was depressing. Hermione instantly reached for ward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Draco talk to us. What's the matter?"

Slowly he tore his gaze away from the fire and looked at her. "I'm worried." He answered in a small voice. "I have no idea where he is, I know he's looking for Horcruxes but I have no idea what they are. He could be getting into all sorts of trouble and I'll have no idea where he is, or how he is. All I'll know is what that girl tells us, and how can I trust somebody entirely when I don't even know their name?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Draco, he'll be fine. The moment something goes wrong, we'll know. I'm sure of it. For now, we have to play our part. I'm glad you talked to us actually. We need to arrange a meeting in the ROR." She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "Come on. We need to do this as soon as possible." As she spoke, Ron pulled his coin out of his pocket and started typing the message. Hermione took the Slytherin's hand and pulled him up, leading him out of the room.

The trio made their way across the school and into the room, which had been set up to look like it had done the time Harry had revealed himself to the DA. Pretty quickly, the member started to arrive, either through the door as students, or via the portkey. Taking his seat with the Slytherins, Draco looked up expectantly towards the two, waiting for an explanation.

"Hello everyone. I hope you had a good break. We have a message from Harry." Hermione told them.

She was instantly bombarded with question as to his whereabouts, but Ron soon put a stop to it. "Enough! Harry is away on business and will not be coming back to Hogwarts this year."

"What's he doing?" Seamus asked.

"We can't tell you."

"Figures." The Irishman muttered.

"What was that?" Ron pushed, threateningly.

"Nothing." Seamus quickly covered.

"Good. Because be warned, now Harry's not here, Hermione, Draco and I are in charge. Harry will not tolerate misbehaviour or betrayal among us. Neither will we. If I hear _any_ comment made against Harry's judgement I will hand out punishments. Don't think I won't."

Hermione placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Ron, enough. Now, Harry has asked that everybody plays their part. We have to pretend to be the typical Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaw and Slytherins the rest of the school expects of us. For those of you no longer students, you have to pretend to be the typical people society expects of you. We've been told to start up the DA again, and I think we will use it as a symbol of resistance, so that the younger students know that this regime will not continue. We have been asked by Harry to provide the students with a good reputation of the Assassins. The Carrows are brutal, as you all have seen. Punishments are going to be severe. Harry asked that, under the guise of the Assassins, you all help these students out. I think though, if only those here do that. Those who have left, if you provide that impression outside of the school, helping out whoever you can. If the Assassins are going to be the ones who take over, then we need to be accepted."

"Alright." Pansy said. "But how are we going to stand up against the Carrows and Snape? We are, after all, supposedly on the side of the Dark Lord. If we start to disobey Him, we could get into so much shit."

"That's the risk we need to take." Draco told her. He turned to Hermione and Ron. "The real question though, is when, where and how, the real fight is going to begin?"

"That we don't know. I don't think we'll know until the last minute. Which means all of us are going to have to be ready permanently."

"Why didn't either of you three say anything at Bill and Fleur's wedding?" Fred asked.

"Because you didn't need to know yet. Again, Harry's decision."

"Seems like everything you three do is because Harry always asks you to." Justin challenged.

"Would you question him?" Ron shot back.

"No. I just don't see why you three never seem to have a say."

"Finch-Fletchley, answer me this." Draco asked, too calmly. "How much do you know about where Harry is?"

"Not much. Just what I've been told."

"Exactly. Yet we three know. And you reckon we don't get a say?" Draco laughed slightly. "Idiot."

Hermione smiled slightly. "Anybody else got any other questions?"

"Do Mum and Dad know all this?" Ginny asked.

"No." Ron answered her. "Mum, Dad, Remus and Tonks don't know yet. Though, Fred, George, you can tell them can't you?" They nodded in perfect unison. "Thanks."

"We can ask Bill, Fleur and Charlie if they want to join too. Not Percy of course, he's too much of a dickhead." This caused a couple of laughs from those who knew the third Weasley child.

"Naa, wait. Wait until we've asked Harry first. I think he'll want to be the one who asks them. But thanks anyway."

"Alright, anybody else?" Hermione asked again. Silence. "No? OK. You can go. Those still students, spread the word about the DA. We need as many members as possible." The group nodded and left, but Draco remained. "What is it Draco?"

"I have a feeling that, as the Carrows are in charge of discipline and all the other have been asked to cause trouble, we'll soon need a place to hide out."

"That can be here." Ron instantly said.

"That's fine, but if we're hiding out, what about food and water? Clean clothes? Sanitary?"

"We can move around the school with our masks on if we have to, but I see what you're saying. We'll deal with that obstacle when we come to it." Hermione answered logically.

"One final thing. I'm going to find that girl and invite her to join the DA. If she's going to be the go-between, we need to keep her as close as possible."

"OK." Hermione agreed.

"Alright. I'm going back down to Slytherin. Good night." Draco bid them as he left.

xxxxx

In Slytherin, Draco grabbed Pansy, Astoria and Millicent as pulled them over to a secluded corner. "Who else is in the dorm with you three?"

"My God Draco. I didn't think you swung that way?" Millicent teased him, smirking.

"Bulstrode, I have no intention of swinging back that way. I just need to know."

"Well, there's us three, Demetria Vixen, and occasionally there's another girl, but she very rarely stays in the dorm, so she doesn't count." Pansy answered him.

"That fifth girl, what's her name?" Draco pushed.

"Don't know. She won't tell us, and we very rarely see her in school, so we can't ask her. When she's in lesson, no teacher picks on her, so we never even hear a surname."

"Hmmm. Describe her to me."

"Please!" Astoria rebuffed him. "She's tall, dark hair, blue eyes. Extremely pretty." She said the last bit with distaste.

"That's her. She here now?"

"Nope. Haven't seen her all day."

"She should be. She was on the train."

"Well we haven't seen her. But how do you know that anyway? How do you know she was on the train?" Millicent asked.

"Because she came to me. A couple of hours after you all left. She knows about what Harry's doing. He told her quite a bit from what I can gather. But I have no idea who she is."

"Want us to find out?" Pansy asked, excited for some spying and gossip.

"No. Thank you. I just wondered what you knew. She told me I'd know eventually." He smiled at them and got up to leave, bidding good night to his friends but giving a sly look around to see if he could spot the elusive girl.

**xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Blurred Lines

The seventh years trudged into their Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson on the first day of classes. Amycus Carrow was stood at the front of the room, hands behind his back and a scowl on his face. The Gryffindors and Slytherins sat down without a word. Rather than the typical Gryffindor/Slytherin divide, the students had decided to sit together. Carrow, however, was having none of it. "Houses will not sit with each other. There will be no fraternising with the enemy. Slytherins at the front, Gryffindors at the back. Move now!" He ordered. Quickly, the Houses split, but Draco sat as far back as he could so he could be near to the Gryffindors, who had let Hermione and Ron sit as far forwards as they could. "Good. You will address me as Professor Carrow only. Your lessons in this subject have usually taught you to defend yourselves against evil. They have also taught you to defend mudbloods, blood traitors, and muggles." At the offensive words, he lingered his gaze on Ron, Hermione and Dean. "This will stop. You are all the next generation, and in the big scheme of things, you are the future. This is your future." He rolled up his sleeve and showed them all his Dark Mark. It was met with disgust, even by the Slytherins. "You will all graduate to support and serve the Dark Lord, and you will need to know the correct spells with which to teach any deviants the proper lessons they need to be taught. For an entire year, you will be taught only the Dark Arts. Practice of said spells will be on first years."

"No!" Neville shouted.

"I beg your pardon Mr…?" Carrow asked, moving over to Neville.

"Longbottom. And I will not harm first years." He told him defiantly.

"You will do as you are told, Longbottom." Carrow informed him, towering above him with his wand in his face. "No excuses. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"What for?" Seamus challenged.

"I do not need to explain myself young man." He turned on him.

"Then don't treat us like shit." Astoria answered back.

Carrow turned on the girl and slapped her. "I expect better of you Miss Greengrass."

"Why, because my parents are all buddy-buddy with your leader? Well I'm sorry, but I am not going to align myself with fucking murderers. Dumbledore's Army!" She raised her fist in front of him in defiance.

"Detention Miss Greengrass!" Carrow told her. When his back was turned, Astoria stuck her middle finger up at him. Carrow stood in front of Draco and looked down at him. "I expect you to control your Slytherins better Mr Malfoy. They are, after all, your minions. Are you not the Slytherin Prince?"

Draco looked him straight in the eye. "What my House say and do is not my problem. They are their own people, and I cannot tell them what to do." He replied calmly.

"Well I suggest you get them under control Mr Malfoy. Otherwise word will get back to the Dark Lord, and he will not be happy if he finds out his youngest recruit is disobeying him. Imagine the pain your parents will feel at his hand. And it will be your fault." He tried to intimidate him.

"You blackmailing me Carrow?" Draco asked, standing up to square him up. He narrowed his eyes in return. "Because it doesn't work. You mention the fact that the Dark Lord will abuse my parents? You forget the fact that, despite my father not being in His good books, he is still the Dark Lord's right hand man. So imagine His fury when he finds out that one of the people he has placed in His soon-to-be headquarters is disobeying His orders and is harming the students who will be his army after graduation. You tell Him about my so-called insolence and he may punish me. But if you do that, I'll tell Him about you, and he won't be as kind to you." Draco stared him in the eye, his temper or voice never once rising.

Carrow stared at him, his chest rising and falling heavily. Eventually he turned and headed back to the front of the class. "Sit back down Mr Malfoy. Back to the lesson. Today we will be learning the Unforgiveable curses. Your Professor in your fourth year showed you the consequences of the three curses three years ago, but you need reminding. I need a test subject…" He looked around the class and, deciding that none of her class were good enough, he conjured a snake. "Imperio." The snake, briefly, glowed red and started to move. First it slithered across the floor to the Slytherins, stopping specifically in front of Astoria and bearing its fangs to her. Then it slunk over to each Gryffindor in turn, sliding over them, before slithering back over to Carrow, who enlarged it. "Crucio." He whispered, danger flashing in his eyes and a creepy smile forming on his face. The snake began to writhe in pain, high-pitched whines coming from its very core. However, it soon stopped, but not by Carrow's hand.

"_Hush now my snake. Override the pain. You'll be fine._" All heads turned to find the unknown Slytherin girl stood at the back of the class, calming the snake down and ending the curse. She turned to the Professor. "Carrow. I suggest you show them briefly what each curse does, and leave the snakes alone." She said menacingly, her voice emanating power.

Carrow stared at her, furious. "You have no right to tell me what to do, young girl."

The girl strode to the front and went straight into the Death Eater's face. "Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten the power I have over you? One word, Carrow, that's all it would take." The girl threatened, her voice quite.

Carrow straightened up and stared down at the girl. "I don't care who you are, or how much power you have. I don't care who your father is. This is my class, and I will do what I will."

The girl laughed and stepped back. "Fine." Never taking her eyes off the man in front of her, she addressed the snake once again. "_Strangle him._"

The whole class watched as the snake bowed its head and moved forward. Carrow, having not taken his eyes off of the girl, didn't see it coming. The first he knew was when the snake slithered up his leg, around his waist and up his chest, slowly tightening itself around him until his entire upper torso was wrapped up. The final bind, around the neck, bought the snake face to face with the frightened man. Hissing, the snake started to tense up and pull, tightening itself around him. The class watched as the man's eyes started to bulge and his lips started to turn purple as the air was squeezed out of him. The girl, feeling him punished, raised a hand and the snake stopped, unravelling itself and sliding over to the girl, wrapping itself around her shoulders. Carrow collapsed against the desk holding his throat. "What the fuck?" He rasped.

The girl, stroking the snake's head, spoke calmly. "I told you. Show the class the spells briefly, and do not abuse the snakes. They are innocent animals, and more to the point, the emblem of your own House."

Carrow never once argued back; instead he looked frightened of the girl. "Fine. Would you like to show the class the final curse then? Kill the snake." He challenged the girl.

The Slytherin, although furious with the man in front of her, never backed down. Stroking the snake's head she aimed her wand at the animal. "Avada Kedavra." She said, her voice void of all emotion and a very visible mask covering her face. The snake slumped from her shoulders onto the floor and she vanished it. She turned on the Professor again and her wand threateningly in front of the Death Eater's face. "Never, and I mean, _never_, let me catch you abusing snakes again. Nor let me catch you threatening any of the students. You know you role here. Do it to perfection." She ordered, before leaving the classroom once again, the rest of the class staring back at her in awe.

Carrow called the attention back to the front. "We are going to now practice the spells. Starting with Imperio, on each other. Pair up and work. Anybody who does not will be giving a detention and will practice it on first years instead."

xxxxx

Later that night, an impromptu DA meeting was called. "I can't believe they're forcing is to learn this!" "Practicing on first years is just barbaric!" "I can't believe he slapped Astoria. Are you alright?" "And threatening Draco!" "Who was that girl?" "Did you see the way Carrow cowered in front of her?" "What are we going to do?" Was just a few comments once the group had convened in the ROR.

"Quiet!" Draco shouted, instantly quietening the group. "Calm down. I know you're all angry and disgusted, but shouting your mouth off is not going to help. First of all, Astoria, are you alright? How's the cheek?"

"It's fine, thank you. My sister healed it at dinner. There won't be any marks." She smiled at him.

"Good. That was brave of you, and you Neville, for standing up to him."

"It was you who impressed me Draco. He threatened your family, yet you didn't lose it. You stayed calm. How did you do that?" Neville asked, clearly impressed.

"Years of practice." Draco chuckled, before becoming serious again. "Now, as for what to do. I think it's obvious. Harry gave us all a mission, so we stick to it. We stand up to them, and help out who we can."

"Can we intimidate them? I'd love to sneak behind them and give them what for wearing the mask!" Ginny said excited, half of the group agreeing with her.

Ron laughed. "Unfortunately not Ginny, sorry. We cannot abuse our power. As much as I'd love to join you, we can't."

"Aaawww." She mock pouted, causing those around her to chuckle.

"We can, however, cause as much trouble as possible as ourselves. Ron, Ginny, your brothers are the infamous Weasley twins. I'm sure you've learnt some tricks." Draco smirked.

"Oh God, loads." Ginny agreed.

"Good. They'll come in handy. The best bet is to probably use the original Defence spells that we _should_ be learning against the ones we're being forced to learn. That will teach them I think." Draco said. "A group of you ought to get together and come up with different ideas as to how to do that. Not now, later."

"I agree." Hermione pitched in. "It will be worth it. Breaking the rules are sometimes worth it. What?" She added at the looks of surprise she was given.

"I never once thought I'd hear you say the words 'breaking the rules are sometimes worth it'." Ron grinned, earning a slap on the arm from Hermione.

"Alright, alright. Enough of the soppy lover's tiffs." Draco interrupted, slightly sad. "Now that's agreed upon, I think its best we all go back to our common rooms before we get in trouble. Be careful." He added as they started to leave.

Draco was the last one to leave. Seeing Hermione and Ron, all loved up, upset him. How he wished Harry was with him.

**A/N: Hey. I'm confused. I've only had two reviews for this story, both by the same person. (Thanks xsilverbadboyx) Do you people like it or not? I'm not one to beg, but a review would be nice. :)**

**xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Blurred Lines

It was breakfast the next day, thankfully a Saturday that the owls arrived. A basic barn owl landed in front of Hermione and held a letter for her in its beak. She took it and the bird left. It had no writing on it, but Hermione being Hermione knew this was for protection. Casting a charm, she watched as words formed for only her to see. 'You, Ron and Draco need to know this, away from everybody else.' She knew, from that bit alone, that it was from Harry. She nudged Ron and inclined her head slightly, indicating that they needed to leave. He got the message and stood up with her, waiting at the door as she fetched Draco. They made their way back down to the ROR and changed it into a comfortable little sitting room. They sat down and the two boys turned to Hermione.

"It's a letter from Harry." She told them and they nodded. She opened the letter and read it aloud. "'Dear Hermione, Ron and Draco. First of all, I'm OK. Things aren't as easy as I hoped. The Horcruxes are harder to find, but I think I have an idea on the one. There was the Ring, an object of Slytherin's. The diary was Tom's personal place to spill his soul. Dumbledore may have had his faults, but he did tell me that Tom was a collector, and would collect anything that was of either extreme value, personal or material, or was powerful. I think the Horcruxes are items of the Founders. He wanted to get a job at Hogwarts, and the castle was the first place where, like me, he felt like he had a home. Also, the Founders' items are collectors' items. He won't have Gryffindor's, because that's now mine and was in Dumbledore's possession. I think I know what and where the next one is. I'll find it, then I'll send it to you to destroy. But before I do, Hermione, Ron, I think it's time you told Draco the truth. The entire truth. Tell him everything. After all, if he's destroying one, he needs to know the truth. I have to end now before I'm discovered. Please, do not reply to me. I promise to look after myself. Harry.'"

"What does he mean, destroy one?" Draco asked after the girl was finished.

"Exactly what he said." The anonymous Slytherin girl said, suddenly appearing behind them.

"How did you get in here?" Ron demanded.

"I apparated, of course." The girl replied, matter of fact.

"You can't apparate in and out of the school." Hermione told her.

"You can if you're me." The girl replied. "Tell Draco the truth then. He does need to know after all. I promise that if you do, I'll tell you my name." She promised, sitting down.

The Gryffindors narrowed their eyes at her, before turning to Draco. Hermione spoke. "What do you know about Horcruxes?"

"Not much." Draco replied honestly.

"Horcruxes are items, from anything valuable to anything useless, like a portkey, in which a witch or wizard can place a part of their soul inside so that if their body gets destroyed, they can use another part of their soul and continue living. It effectively makes them invincible."

"How does one split their soul?"

"You know the answer to that Draco…"

"Murder. And let me guess, the Horcruxes Harry's hunting are Tom's?"

"Correct. There are six of them in total."

"Two have already been destroyed." Ron continued. "A diary, the one your father slipped into Ginny's cauldron in Diagon Alley our second year, and a ring. Specifically, the ring that was passed down from Slytherin, through the blood line, down to Tom's grandfather, Marvolo Gaunt."

"And there's four more?"

"Yep. We definitely know of one. A locket, but as for the other ones, we don't know."

"I presume it would be something He held dear. That's what Nagini told me the once anyway." The Slytherin girl interrupted.

"You're a parsletongue." Draco stated.

"Yep." The girl agreed. "Born one. Now I promised to tell you my name. It's Roxanne."

"Roxanne what?" Hermione pushed.

"Not yet. You'll find out the rest eventually."

"Why is Carrow so scared of you?" Ron questioned her.

"You'll find out." Roxanne simply replied.

"Where do you keep disappearing to? You're barely in school." Draco asked.

"Again, you'll find out eventually." She said again.

"You can't just leave us like that. You have to tell us something."

"Fine. I'll tell you this much." Roxanne sighed. "Carrow is frightened of me because she knows what will happen to her if she dared disobey me or the Dark Lord. I can apparate in and out of the school because Snape has lowered the defences to allow me in and out. He knows that Harry has asked me to keep coming backwards and forwards to talk to you, although he doesn't know why. I keep disappearing because I'm not supposed to stay here this year. But that's all I'm telling you. Sorry. You'll find out the rest in due time, just not yet."

"OK. We know enough to be getting on with. At least we know who you are now." Draco said. "That offer still open to talk if I have to?"

"Yes of course." She smiled at him.

"OK. Thank you. I'm confused though. If Harry's travelling all the time, how do you know where to find him, and how does he get into contact with you?"

"Patronus. He's learnt, somehow, to disguise it so that it's not the stag. Either that or it's changed. It's a dragon now." She eyed Draco specifically and smiled at his blush.

"I have one final question. We're staring up the DA again. Want to join?"

"I suppose I could. Though if I'm not in school, how am I going to know when the meetings are happening?" Roxanne asked.

Quickly, Hermione copied her coin. "It will burn with a message telling you when and where."

"Thank you." She said, accepting the coin gratefully.

"Why don't you stay in school for a couple of days?" Draco asked her again.

"I told you. I can't. I'm sorry. I'll be back for the meetings. If you need me, just think my name and I'll arrive." She smiled at the three of them and disappeared once again. The three, at her disappearance, also split up and left.

xxxxx

Draco made his way back to the common room, determined to speak to the girls before he relaxed. "Pansy, can I have a quick word?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." She agreed, stepping up and following him as he made his way over to Astoria and Millicent.

"Scarper, mini Green." He ordered Daphne, using her nickname.

"Fuck off. I was here first." Daphne retorted.

Astoria looked at Draco and saw the look in his eye. "Daph, go. Please. This is important." She told her sister, never taking her eyes off of the blond boy in front of her.

"Fine." Daphne huffed, leaving the girls and going to bug Crabbe.

Draco and Pansy sat down. "I met that girl again." He instantly said.

"Really? Did you get anything else out of her?" Pansy asked.

"Only that her name is Roxanne, she's a parsletongue, and has been told this year that she cannot remain in school."

"How is she getting messages between you three and Harry?" Millicent asked.

"Patronus apparently."

"But Harry's is a stag. Everybody knows it's his." Pansy said, confused.

"Apparently, it's changed. It's a dragon now." Draco stated quietly.

"A dragon? Wow, he must love you." Millicent said.

Draco smiled slightly. "He must do…"

Pansy narrowed her eyes. "Come on Draco, let's go to your room. Just us two." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room, not giving him any time to say otherwise. Once in the room, she turned on him. "What was with you back there? You seemed unsure." She asked gently.

"I am." Draco sighed, dropping down onto the couch, Pansy following him. "I mean sure, Patronuses only change if the caster is truly in love. But he's never said it. Because of that, I don't know."

"I'm sure he does Draco. You're hard not to love, and Harry has a lot of love to give. I saw his relationship with Cho a couple of years ago. He loved her." She reached out and put a comforting hand on his arm. "Question is, do you love him?"

Draco thought for a moment, pursing his lips. He thought about how his heart would stop at just the thought of the man. How it would skip a beat when he saw him. How he would do anything for the Gryffindor. "Yes." He answered honestly. "Yes, I love him."

"Have you told him?"

"No. I've only just realised."

"Exactly." She smiled at him. "You've only just worked it out. As, I'm guessing, has Harry. Just because he hasn't said it yet, doesn't mean he hasn't. OK?"

Draco nodded. "OK." He hugged her tight. "Thank you."

She hugged him back. "That's quite alright." She pulled back. "Now come on. To the library. I need your help." She said shamelessly.

He laughed. "Come on then, you lazy bitch." He grinned.

"Hey! I'm not lazy, I just know how to utilise the resources around me. Come on you, bastard, let's go." She laughed, leading him out the room, and laughing even harder as he slapped her arse.

**A/N: Anybody got any ideas as to who Roxanne is yet? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this. Leave your conspiracy theories in a review. :)**

**xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Blurred Lines

Tom Riddle, without his glamour, sat and waited for his two guests to arrive, stroking Nagini's head. Eventually, the door to the what-was ball room opened and the two men walked in side by side, one with a mask, one without. "Ah, gentlemen. So glad you could make it. Please, come forward."

"My Lord, what is this about?" The unmasked one asked.

"An insistence of Harry. He has asked that you," he addressed the other man, "remove your mask."

The masked one stared back for a moment without moving. Eventually he raised his chin slightly and waved his wand, dropping his mask. The eyes of Remus Lupin shone back, showing none of the emotions behind them.

"Remus Lupin." The other said, amazed at the unveiling beside him.

"Greyback." Remus answered, still not looking at the werewolf beside him.

"Now gentlemen. Harry has asked that you meet and sort out your differences. I think that tonight, the full moon, will suffice. You will be trapped in here for the entire night. No wand fights." With that, Tom left, uncovering the skylight before he did so that the moon would eventually shine.

Greyback grinned. "So, the good little wolf has joined the dark side has he?"

Remus moved to one of the seats in the room and sat down. "Look, we're stuck in here the night. I'll stay one side, you stay the other, and nobody gets hurt, alright?"

"Fine by me." Greyback sat on another chair the other side of the room. "We'll just see if that statement still stands when the moon comes out."

Remus' eyes shot up and looked to the skylight before lowering his eyes to stare his sire down a moment.

"What, no reply?" Still silence. "Alright then. Why change sides? Why, suddenly, after you fought so hard in the last War," Greyback placed a hand over his heart in sarcasm, "did you change sides?"

"I followed Harry."

"Of course. Torva is Harry, isn't he?" Fenir grinned. "And you would do anything you're precious Saviour asked of you, wouldn't you?"

"I will stand by his side no matter what he chooses. Especially after the death of his Godfather and his parents."

"Indeed. Bellatrix took great pleasure in killing Black apparently. The boy showed potential then, according to her. Knew how to cast a Crucio, and almost had the conviction to mean it too." He watched as, at the mention of Sirius' death, Remus tensed up slightly. Fenir smirked. "And the death of the Potters! How I wish I had been there to see the light leave their eyes."

"Shut up." Remus said through gritted teeth.

"Why, have I hit a nerve?" Fenir barked a laugh. "Shame about Lily though. She was beautiful. How I would have loved to top that. Have her writhing under me, screaming my name as I pound her…"

"Shut up…" Remus warned him, but Fenir ignored him.

"I bet her blood would have tasted exquisite. I would have turned her. I always wanted a queen for my pack. A beta. She would have been perfect…"

"Shut up! Just shut. Up!" Remus screamed, jumping from his seat so violently he knocked it over.

Fenir stood up too and made his way to the centre of the room. "I have hit a nerve, haven't I? What you going to do about it?"

Remus strode up to him and squared up to him. "Just be glad it's me hearing you say that and not Harry. He'd have had you dead by now."

Fenir laughed. "I would have liked to see the kid try."

Remus shook his head. "Look at you. You walk around acting the big man, but every single time you get called upon, you lap at the heels of you master. You lick Tom's arse. You're no wolf. You're a dog. And a wolf is not afraid of a barking dog."

"What did you just call me?" Fenir asked, his voice menacingly low.

"A barking dog." Remus repeated, any fear he may have felt at first clearly non-existent now.

Greyback stared at him for a second then laughed. "I'm still more a wolf than you'll ever be." He started to circle the other. "You, the wimp. Turned as a child. You tasted delicious by the way. You're the reason I started to feast on kids. You're the bad influence. Turned as a child, shunned at school because of it. Who could ever love you anyway? Remus Lupin, the swat. The nobody. Having to resort to going by nicknames to get some sort of recognition, even if it was anonymous. Nobody ever looked twice at you. You're friends went through Hell for you. The pain they felt was excruciating. For what? For you, every month, to turn around and attack them. That's ungrateful." He sniffed Remus and smelt the fear. He smirked. "And anyway. Do you know why else I shouldn't be afraid of you? Because I'm your sire, and you have to do as I say."

Remus lost it. He turned, just as the full moon shone directly above them. With a howl, he began to turn. Greyback shifted instantly to meet him once he had. Eventually, where Remus was, stood a great wolf, six feet tall, and sickeningly thin. Greyback, using the link sires had with their charge, continued to taunt him. _"Look at you. Thin. Horrible. A disgrace…"_

"_No!"_ Remus swung out sharply with his paw and hit Greyback square in the jaw, knocking him over. Remus moved towards him, towering over his body. _"You are the disgrace here. Attacking innocents. Bowing down to men lesser than you. Demanding respect. You even turn when you like, rather than being held by the moon. You're the disgrace, and you are no longer my sire."_

Greyback, in a sign of submission, rolled onto his back, bearing his belly and stomach. However, just as Remus stepped further over him, Greyback kicked out, sending the over wolf flying. Fenir shot up as Remus struggled up. _"You're right. The moon goddess no longer has any hold over me. But that doesn't make me a lesser wolf. That makes me more powerful. And if I'm no longer your sire then prove it. Beat me, break the bond."_

Remus jumped forward and Fenir met him in mid-air. The two wolves clashed as they slashed at each other, Remus slicing Fenir's face and Fenir slicing his neck. They landed on the ground and began to circle one another, eying each other up. Fenir made the next move, aiming for Remus' neck, but the thinner wolf moved at the last minute, jumping to Fenir's side and biting the flesh.

Fenir howled and spun, trying to reach his charge. When he realised he couldn't he changed tactic, dropping instead to the floor and crushing Remus below him. Lupin screamed in pain as Fenir shot up, towering above the wolf below him and slashing his stomach. Aiming once again for the neck, the ultimate dominance move, Fenir dipped, but was met by Remus' paw, knocking him over and rolling them over, so that Remus now stood above. He was, in return, sent flying once again.

To his credit, Remus jumped up instantly and moved just as his sire turned on him. As they fought, both felt a power shift between them and Remus began to feel freer, but not entirely. He knew, however, that one bite at Fenir's neck would seal the deal. He met the bigger wolf in the air again and managed to bite a chunk out of his ear, but was thrown down, sliding across the room as his back hit the wall. Remus held, eyes shut, as he heard Greyback come close. He held as he heard, felt, and smelt, the older wolf bend down to bite him, but at the last second, Remus shot up, sinking his teeth into the other's neck and rolling them over, so that he dominated. They both felt the power shift between them as Remus released him. _"You are no longer my sire. I am in charge now. Lupus non timet canem latrantem. A wolf is not afraid of a barking dog."_ Remus smacked the werewolf across the head with his paw, knocking him out. Slowly, because of his injuries, Remus made his way back over to the other side of the room and curled up on the floor, determined to rest and give his wounds time to heal before sunrise…

**A/N: How was it? I'm using to seeing dogs fight. I used to have two and they play-fought all the time, so I know roughly how it works. But I'm still unsure. Review? :)**

**xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Blurred Lines

_Diagon Alley Destroyed!_

_Last night Death Eaters, the followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, swept through the streets of Diagon Alley, burning some shops to the ground, and breaking into and destroying others. Reports of screams were first heard at 11pm, before eye witnesses claim they saw black mists (the aura given off when a Death Eater travels) sweeping through the streets, crashing in and out of the buildings so fast, bricks were being ripped out of structures. One eyewitness this reporter spoke to even claims that the atmosphere was akin to that of 'dementors; as if all the happiness had gone'. _

_The destruction is said to have gone for near two hours before the Death Eaters relented. When the residents of Diagon Alley finally thought it safe, this reporter can say as she was there at the time, they ventured out, only to find the new killing squad, the Deadly Assassins, marching through the streets. There was only a few of them, a small handful, but in stark contrast to what is normally expected, these Assassins started to help the injured and the helpless. They put out fires, pulled people from dilapidated buildings, and healed as many injuries as they could. When asked why they were doing what they were doing, one Assassin is quoted to have said 'because when the time comes, the people of the Wizarding World need to be able to put their trust in somebody. We are making that us.'_

_Despite the efforts of the Assassins however, there were still casualties, including the Fortescue family, formerly of Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour. Florean, his wife Ada, their three children, Eva, Maurizo and Romano, and Florean's mother, Maria, all burned after the Parlour was set alight. All our thoughts, here at the Daily Prophet, go out to the people who lost something or someone, either in the attacks last night, or in any incidents over the past year. But it does pose the question: Where is our Saviour when you need him? Lorna Hawkins reporting for the Daily Prophet._

"Have you seen this?" Pansy asked Draco, passing the paper to him.

He scanned it. "They're doing what has been asked of them. Where's the problem?"

"What if He finds out? He'll go mad."

"Pans, don't worry." Draco reassured her. "Harry made Him promise to not harm any of us."

"I know, but just say…" she tried again, clearly scared.

"Pansy, stop it. Stop worrying. We'll be fine." Draco placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and looked up. He spotted a dark haired girl heading out of the Hall and, snatching the paper up, quickly stood up, following her out of the room.

He caught up with her and grabbed her arm, halting her. She turned. "Draco?"

"Roxanne. What do you know about this?" He shoved the paper into her hands.

She looked at it, before turning her sapphire eyes up to him. "It means the Assassins are doing what their leader has asked of them. And that's all you can do." She turned to leave once more but Draco grabbed her hand again. She turned back to him, her eyes questioning.

"Who are you?" He asked, imploring.

She smiled. "Like I said, you'll find out eventually." She turned to face him properly and stepped closer to him, looking up at him. "If only you weren't gay. You're such a handsome man. I'd try it with you. The pair of you broke a lot of hearts when you go together, you know that don't you?" She laughed. "But you both make a wonderful couple." She smiled and turned, walking out of sight of the Hall so she could disapparate, leaving Draco alone.

xxxxx

Tom Riddle folded the paper up neatly, calmly, before his temper got the better of him and he threw it across the room. "Wormtail!"

The rat scurried in. "Yes master?" he asked, frightened.

"The Assassins are starting to disobey me. Bring Severus to me. Immediately!"

Wormtail, eager to please, bowed low. "Yes master." He disappeared with a crack, only to appear a couple of minutes later with the Hogwarts Headmaster. "Severus Snape my Lord."

"Good, now run!" Tom spat at the snivelling man, who ran. Once the door was shut and silenced, Tom turned to his most loyal. "Have you seen the papers this morning Severus?"

"I have my Lord."

"Have any of the students, specifically the Assassins, left the castle in the past 48 hours?"

"No my Lord. I'd know if anyone left or anyone entered."

"What of Harry? Heard anything from him?"

"No my Lord."

"Hmm. Severus, cast a Patronus and call Lucius and Narcissa down here. I need to speak with them."

Severus nodded and cast his Patronus, telling it to pass on the message to Lucius and Narcissa. The two watched as the Patronus floated gracefully through the door and out of sight. From upstairs, the two could hear the Malfoy heads moving about and making their way down the stairs and into the room. "My Lord?"

"Lucius. Narcissa. I have a question to ask regarding your son."

"Draco, my Lord?"

"Yes, Draco. Where do his loyalties lie?"

"With Potter, my Lord. And through Potter, with you my Lord." Lucius confirmed.

"I thought so. But, if Potter were to, say, change allegiances, Draco would go with him?"

"I would think so my Lord."

"Even if his betrayal put him on the other side to you?"

"Draco would never betray us!" Narcissa interjected here. "Only way he would do that was if it was for the best."

"Hmm." Tom thought for a moment. "Severus, you see more of Draco nowadays than his own parents do. I have heard that he commands authority over his own House. Would he be able to do it over students from other Houses?"

"Easily my Lord." Severus said.

"Hmm. Thank you. That is all for now." Tom dismissed them.

The three adults left the room and the Malfoys walked with Severus out of the building. "What do you think all that was about?" Narcissa asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know. But I think, once Draco comes home for winter, we will find out." Lucius told her, putting a comforting arm around her.

Reaching up to take the hand that was around her shoulders, Narcissa turned to Severus. "Keep an eye on him whilst he's in the school Severus please. I need to know he's safe."

"Of course. I'll do my best. For now I bid my leave. Good day." He apparated out of the grounds, back to Hogwarts.

**xxxxx**


	7. Important! Please Read

**Important notice! Please do not ignore!**

Dear all fanfic readers and reviewers,

First of all I would like to thank you all for the reviews, favourites and follows to my stories, they mean a lot. Thank you for all the support. However, over the past few days, my account lovebites123 has been hacked. Therefore, I have had to set up a new account. I am under a similar name, lovebites240196. All my stories will be posted onto the website under my new account, and the stories on this one will be removed. I will not shut down my old account, I will just no longer post via it. All the stories I have favourited will be still up for everyone to see. I will still accept PMs to my old account for a limited time, but as of November 10th I will stop using my old account to PM people. This message will be posted on every story, and onto my profile. I will also PM as many of the followers to Blurred Lines and Fallen Angel as I can to alert them to the changes.

A reminder again, my new account is lovebites20196.

Thank you for your continued support.

LB

xxxxx


End file.
